


【JayTim】Aftermath

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Whump, JayBabs didn't happen in this fic, Kind of..., Light Angst, M/M, Rewrite Three Jokers #2 ending, Spoilers, Three Jokers Spoiler, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Whump
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Joker總有辦法擊垮Jason，Tim是唯一能把他拼湊回來的人。Joker had so many ways to break Jason down. Tim is the only one who can fix Jason.三個小丑劇透！！！Three Jokers SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【JayTim】Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 所以......當時Three Jokers #2剛出的時候，看完難過得在公司廁所偷偷哭；； 我永遠記得2020年9月29日那天，DC又要讓Jason經歷一次被小丑毆打的情況。
> 
> ＊ 本來這篇應該很早寫完，但是因為10月突發的JayTim Spooktober，以及11月的TimDami Week，所以拖到現在終於寫完了！

這是一場惡夢。

Jason Todd想，他現在是活在惡夢之中，夢到了他在16歲那年於埃塞俄比亞的情景。可是身上的疼痛，傷口的熱度，小丑的譏笑聲都在彰顯這是現實。兩個Joker把他困在這個房間裡，頭罩還刻意戴在他的臉上，他們說他就像他們一樣，也是小丑。

醒過來吧。

Jason這樣想。可是撬棍並沒有停止下來，一下一下毫不留情地擊在他身上，他可以聽到皮開肉爛的聲音，腥臭的鮮血傳入他的鼻腔裡，撬棍敲碎他的骨頭，很痛。Jason可以看到16歲那年獨自在埃塞俄比亞的景況——孤身一人面對這個瘋子。那份恐懼，那種驚慌，那股無助，全都跑回他的身體內。他現在就像16歲那年絕望，卻沒有還擊之力。

他們說他恨蝙蝠俠，就像他們一樣，他也是被蝙蝠俠帶上這條不歸路。

然後Jason便被他們扔在這個雜物間內，把那僅有的微弱燈光關掉，把被他們打得半死的Jason留在這裡。他覺得自己可以聽到炸彈倒數的聲音，滴嗒滴嗒。小丑是再次把炸彈放在這裡，如同當年在倉庫一樣嗎？不，他們說他們這次不會殺死他，他們要他證明，證明甚麼？他想不起來，但他猜現在回盪著的滴嗒聲，只是他回憶的呼叫，又或是他回盪的心跳聲。

是的，他恨蝙蝠俠，他恨Bruce Wayne把他留在六寸黃土下，他恨蝙蝠俠在他死去之後，一次又一次找其他人來代替自己。那麼Jason恨他倆嗎？說實話Jason對於Damian並沒有甚麼太大的感覺，畢竟Damian代替的是Replacement的位置，他真正的替代品只有Replacement。等等，Replacemet的名字是甚麼？他想不起來了。

當Bruce和Barbara到來解救他的時候，他所能看見的只有一片紅，他咆哮、他憤怒、他崩潰……他知道自己有一部分缺失了，可他不知道缺少的是甚麼。要是想不起來的話，大概也並非甚麼重要的事情，對吧？所以他放任自己發洩出來，把所有憤怒釋放在Bruce和Barbara身上，直到他筋疲力竭。

Jason醒來的時候，他已經在熟悉的環境中，腦海清楚知道自己躺在安全屋的床上。他在床上坐直了身軀，身上被小丑造成的傷口已經被處理好，因為雜物間的地面而沾上的污垢也被擦拭乾淨。無論是誰給他處理也好，對方也貼心地幫他把褲子穿好。

在這個時候，一名不速之客走到他的床邊，Jason才意識到自己身邊有人。他怎麼可能忽略了有人闖進私人領域的可能？縱使Jason知道自己才來反應已經略為有點遲，可是他仍然下意識地拉過那個人的手臂，把他拉到床上。他一手把男生兩隻比他纖細得多的手腕扣在床上，毫不客氣地坐在男生的肚子上。

「很高興你這麼有活力，Jason。」對方清脆的聲音響起之後，Jason的視線才對焦在男生的臉上。月色照亮了他的臉蛋，男人現在可以看見那雙明亮的暗藍色眼眸，正在直直地勾著他。對，那是他的Replacement。在意識到男生擅自闖入他的房間後，Jason的眼前又一次只有一片紅。

「你他媽在這裡幹甚麼，Replacement？」Jason瞇起眼睛緊盯對方，為甚麼會是Replacement？要是在這裡的是沒有甚麼大過節的Barbara，甚至是Bruce也好，或者Jason不會這般憤怒，竟然偏偏是他的代替品？他們到底該死的在想甚麼？

Jason試圖忽略Replacement眼中無處掩飾的受傷，可是他卻沒法無視自己心中的痛楚。為甚麼他要感到心痛？男生甚至沒有反抗，就連要反抗的意圖也沒有，這一點都不合理。可是Jason從來不在意這種小細節，他只想知道為何Replacement會知道他安全屋的位置，更想知道為甚麼對方毫無顧慮地闖進自己的私人空間裡。

「你早就已經不再這樣喊我了，Jay。」Replacement就這樣讓Jason壓在床上。同樣地，那凝視雙暗藍也沒有移動半分。而這點莫名地惹火了Jason，在眼前一片火紅的時候，這堅定的暗藍就像不肯離開似。加上男生過於親暱的愛稱，也徒然地增添他的怒火。

他就像被激怒的野獸般，咧開嘴巴咬著牙，一字一句沙啞地吐出︰「別這樣喊我，你沒有資格，Replacement。」他理應讓Replacement感到害怕，可是他的話沒有起任何震懾作用，男生仍然堅定地說︰「你不會這樣喊我，Jay。我知道小丑對你做了甚麼，但你可以為我想起來的，對嗎？」他那清脆的聲音肯定地說，彷彿他在世上只相信這件事般。

「你他媽的甚麼都不知道！別一副很熟悉我的樣子，這讓我感到嘔心不已。」Jason滿意地看到Replacement眼睛裡的受傷加深。Yes，Yes，就這樣把那惱人的暗藍擊潰，那他也能回到讓他安心的火紅中。可是為何他內心的痛楚也會同時加重？這一點都不合理，為甚麼？

可是就算那暗藍染上了傷痕，他眼中的堅定卻仍然存在。「我熟悉你的一切，Jay。我知道你的過去和現在，就如同我知道你現在不停下來的話，你會有多後悔。我知道你愛我，也知道你的心在痛，告訴我，Jay，你的心底是怎樣告訴你的？」不想傷害他，不願傷害他，不能傷害他。Jason的內心下意識地回應了男生的話，可是他卻無法把話說出口。

「閉嘴，Replacement！」Jason的眼睛又再湧滿火紅，岩漿般的憤怒在他的血管流動，燒灼他的身體，他的視線。男人的一隻手仍然扣著他的手腕，另一隻手則移到Replacement的脖子上，五指在那脆弱的頸項逐漸收緊。在他掌心的動脈在跳動，現在要殺了他，是易如反掌的事。他會殺了他，他可以殺了他，只要他死了，那雙暗藍就不會看到他這個樣子。可是他為甚麼不掙扎！為甚麼不反抗！

「我愛你，Jay。」因為被捏著頸項，他的聲音很微小，說話卻好好地傳進Jason的耳朵裡。縱使男生的臉頰因為缺氧而變得通紅，眼角也閃爍出生理淚水，男生仍然沒有反抗。聽畢他的話，Jason不由得稍微鬆開手。此刻他才看見對方脖子上，除了因為他剛才的行為已留下的紅印以外，還有一道已經癒合的傷疤，那就像是擊中了他的一道閃電似。他已經經歷過類似的情況，他差點割開了男生的喉嚨，那時候為甚麼他會停下來？為甚麼男生要說愛他？沒有人會愛他，沒有人會愛一個如此破碎的人。

Jason的手仍然搭在男生的脖子上，但再也沒有使上力捏著它。男生用力地吸入得來不易的氧氣，速度之急讓他輕咳出聲，一時間房間裡只剩他難受不已的咳嗽聲。隨著男生的聲音，剛才一直纏繞Jason身邊的火紅逐點消退，現在他可以好好看清楚眼前的事物。

當男生終於找回了呼吸的節奏，那雙暗藍第一時間找回Jason的雙眼，現在男人能夠看見對方眼底中的堅定和確認。Jason意識到，他正在他的眼眸中尋找某些事物。然後，男生笑了。那抹笑容充滿了溫暖和愛意，他的粉唇微啟，輕喃出一句︰「我知道你想起來了，現在回答我，你平常怎樣喊我的，Jason？」暗藍又一次融進湖水綠之中，Jason全部都想起來。不是他的Replacement，而是

Tim。 _TimTimTimTimTimTimTimTimTimTimTimTim……_

「Tim。」在意識到自己的所在所為後，Jason就像是觸電一樣，猛然把仍然扣在Tim的手腕和脖子上的手拿開。身體則似乎被抽空氣力般，他一屁股跌坐在床上。他低頭看著自己的雙手，難以相信自己剛才的行徑。他剛剛親自用他的手，勒在他的愛人的脖子上。要是他沒有及時恢復正常，Tim會死去。「我很抱歉，對不起，對不起，對不起，對不起……」

Tim坐在Jason面前，雙手抓住男人的手。「你傷害不了我的，Jason。」被換到的人馬上抬起頭，聲音如同緊繃的弦，只需要一點壓力，便會斷掉︰「我怎麼傷害不了你？Tim，十秒前我差點殺了你！」他甩開Tim的雙手，然後他崩潰了。

「我不值得你愛我，Tim，讓我自己一個。」Jason轉過身，不想看到Tim離自己而去的畫面。就算他想讓Tim離開，也不代表他可以目睹離去。Jason愛得Tim太深，他無法讓自己傷害Tim，也膽小得無法看著他離開自己。Jason只聽到Tim在床上移動的聲音，緊接的是一陣溫暖覆在他的後背上。

在再次被小丑傷害之後，Jason已經無力再面對這種事情。他放任Tim在身後環抱自己，感受對方的臉蛋擱在肩膀的柔軟，髮絲掃過自己的搔癢。「你會故意傷害我嗎？」Tim的聲音沒有他想像中的穩定，但是他的信任卻傳遞到Jason的耳裡。他沒有回應，可是二人清楚答案。「你是因為小丑才會這樣做，那麼你是自願讓小丑傷害你的嗎？」Tim的雙手環在Jason的腹部上，如他所料沒有得到任何回覆。

「你愛我嗎？」這次Jason不加思索便回答他的說話︰「With all my life and heart.」聽到他的說話後，Tim放開了Jason，在床上爬到對方面前，然後把自己坐在男人的懷中。「那麼你值得我愛你。」Tim抬頭在Jason的下巴上親了口，等待那雙湖水綠願意看向他。

「Tim。」Jason掃過Tim臉頰旁的碎髮，大手捧著男生帶有肉感的臉頰，終於再次看向Tim那雙暗藍色的眼睛，看著對方放心地閉上眼睛，回應似地哼了一聲。

「Timmy。」「嗯。」他的吻落在他的額角上。

「Timbers。」「嗯。」他親上他的眉心。

「Timmer。」「嗯。」他在他的鼻尖上留下一個吻。

「Timothy。」「嗯。」他吻過他的蘋果肌。

「Red。」「嗯。」他親在他的臉蛋上。

「Babe。」「嗯。」他留了一個吻在下巴上。

「Baby。」「嗯。」他親了口他的嘴巴。

「Baby Bird。」「嗯。」他終於親上他在對方脖子上留下的掌痕。

閉起眼睛的Tim仰起脖子，好讓對方可以親吻更多地方，Jason的手自然不過地抱住男生纖細卻結實的腰肢。「只要你愛我，傷害我只是不小心導致的，那麼你就值得。」Tim的雙手撫過Jason修理整齊的髮根，就像在安撫一頭被馴服的野獸一樣。「是我不值得擁有你，Jason。」

「胡說。」Jason仔細地吻過Tim脖子上的紅印，如同要把他錯誤的行為親掉一樣。「我自9歲便開始喜歡你，在沒有人注意到我的身體情況下，你不僅注意到，還一直照顧我。你給我的愛，是從來沒有人給予過我的。你就像活在我的夢境一樣，Jay。」Tim可以感覺到Jason抱著他的力度便得更大，在他的頸窩間低聲呢喃︰「你對我而言實在太好了，Baby Bird。」

「你也一樣，Jay。」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 本來想寫出像A Peaceful Night那種治癒的感覺，結果和想像中的不太一樣（？
> 
> ＊ AK梗我從來沒有放棄過的喔！就是有點懶（？
> 
> ＊ 說實話，JayBabs情節一點都不戳我。首先我是個DickBabs粉，然後我覺得他們的親吻真的......就沒有感覺，如果想要表達他們同為小丑受害者，而互相安慰的話，那不需要親嘴啊？？？？反正是有被JayBabs那段雷到，就像我們不提及在Under The Red Hood動畫裡面，BruceBabs在天台那件事一樣，我真的接受不了<<<<<<


End file.
